Erasing
by sharingan-assassin
Summary: On one of his missions the killer Itachi finds a boy called Sasuke. He takes the boy to his home. But why are there people trying to kill him? Who is the boy really and what is his purpose? Rating may change, itasasu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I won't repeat this sentence in the next chapters, because nothing will change the fact.

Erasing: Chapter one

Summary: On one of his missions the killer Itachi finds a boy called Sasuke. He takes the boy to his home. But why are there people trying to kill him? Who is the boy really and what is his own purpose?

A long peep was heard in the huge hall

A clock was ticking in the back of the room and a man with snakelike eyes was standing at a bed. There laying was a young man with black hair and pale skin. Blood from the blood donation invaded his body and after a few minutes the boy began to stir and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked with a soft voice. "You are in my headquarters. It took us several weeks to find the right blood type to wake you up", the man answered. "And where is the one who gave me the blood?" the boy inquired. "Don't worry", another silver-haired man interfered, "there's a way to block out the side effects." The boy looked a bit confused. "How?" he wanted to know. The men smirked. "First find him, then you just have to erase him."

Itachi was looking around the territory. His mission was to get into the warehouse and destroy the laboratories and experiments inside. He waited a short time. Since six weeks was he observing the guardians' rhythm and their shifts. He couldn't allow himself to blow up everything so near to his aim. This wasn't only a mission to him but additionally a question of his philosophy of life. He crawled nearer to the building. His long cloak was dragging over the ground. He messed the distance between him and his target with his eyes. In one minute there would start the next shift and then he would have two minutes to get over there unseen and into the building.

He waited. The movement began. The two guardians under the window went forward to show their replacements where they were. Itachi stood up, sprinted silently to the wall and used the shadows to reach the window. He jumped and invaded the warehouse unnoticed. He landed on a box and stayed silent in case someone had heard him. Nothing happened. He had to move on fast.

He jumped to the ground, using the shadows in the hall. There were seven further guards just like he had expected. He had to evade them and get to the middle of the great hall. There was the main computer and by destroying it he would delete every available data. He walked to the right side and approached the main gate. Then he weaselled passed the guards. His skills have given him the name Itachi, the famous weasel.

Itachi climbed up on several boxes to get to his destination over them. After fifteen minutes he was sitting under a windowsill and looked down. Men in white lab coats ran around busy. There were several container with a yellow liquid and in some of them Itachi thought to see something swimming similar to a human body. He followed one of the men with his eyes. Said one rushed to a corner where the lifeless body of a young boy was situated. Itachi gritted his teeth. Now he had some suspicions what was inside the containers and he knew for sure that the boy was still alive. They took a blood sample from him though it was visible that the boy was in pain. It was going to far in Itachi's opinion.

He took out a few late bloomers thus he had enough time to rescue the boy. He positioned them and hurried to get to they boy. He adjusted to a moment when the scientists were occupied with their machines before he lifted the body up in his arms and felt a soft rising and falling of the younger one's chest. Itachi took out a bomb. He through it towards the main computer where it exploded and while he started running to the main gates, the other bombs began to explode. The firewall was near behind him and he had to be faster to get to the gate in time. As he had passed it before, he had prepared a motion detector, which caused the door to open when he reached it.

Screams of the people in the hall were sounding from everywhere. He had placed the bombs in a way that no one was able to escape except through the front gates. The scratching of heavy metal over stoned ground echoed through the warehouse and soon he was outside where he had hidden some weapons. He took out a few guns and shot everyone down who moved towards him. He had already eliminated every single guardian and a few scientists. When the fire ebbed down he walked through the blazing ashes. He counted the corpses on his way and when the amount was equal to the people he had seen before, he left. No one was to be left alive.

He jumped into the car and placed the boy on the seat next to him. The boy was no part of the organisation and they even tried to experiment with him. Itachi started the engine and began to drive. He followed the road to the next city, where he had a hideout. Until they reached it there hadn't been any reaction from the boy, but now he started to groan as Itachi pulled into the driveway. Itachi stopped in front of his house and leaned over to his new found problem child. He lifted the boy up again and carried him into the house. He positioned the young man in one of the spare rooms. Then he went into the bathroom to get a bowl with water, a towel and some clean clothes, which might fit.

He sat the things down on the bedside table and started to cool the boy's forehead. He had fever and his whole body seemed to burn under Itachi's touch. The boy groaned again when Itachi began to change his clothes. The older one had now a good chance to look at the one he had saved. The boy was slender and seemed underfed. He was probably around seventeen or eighteen years old. His hair was black, spiky and bangs were falling into his pale face. Itachi combed them away to have a better look and as if he was feeling the contact the boy's eyes fluttered open.

He looked around dazed. He wasn't sure where he was, but he knew he wasn't where he had been a short time ago. A man with long black hair was looking down at him. He wanted reach for him only to realise that he couldn't move his arms. The man was now hovering over him. "Can you hear me?" the man asked. For the boy it was the voice of an angel. He wanted to show understanding. His lips were moving but no word came out of them, nonetheless the man had understood him.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha", Itachi explained. The boy looked confused. "I found you in a warehouse. I don't know what has happened but you don't have to worry. I'll protect you", Itachi assured the boy. Said one closed his eyes in peace and slept again. Itachi stared at the porcelain skin. He had been drawn to those beautiful, hurt black eyes. Whatever the boy had been through, Itachi would be there in the future. He didn't know why he suddenly had those feelings but he couldn't deny them either.

When he had looked in those eyes he had seen that the boy needed him. The boy's life had depended on his decision and he had decided to connect both their lives. His hand ran through the soft hair. The fever had gone down a bit but still remained. He got a blanket and a pillow and made himself a halfway comfortable bed at the floor to supervise the boy. Before he went to sleep he tugged the boy's blanket over his small shoulders to make sure he was warm. The nights in this area could be cold.

At the leftovers of the burned down warehouse was a figure standing. "So, he isn't here anymore", the figure exclaimed. Then he smiled. "It is going to be interesting but my plans are different from yours." With this said he turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

The next morning Itachi awoke with a stiff back. He stretched and bowed his body until he heard a cracking sound. When he felt eyes on him he looked up to see the boy staring at him. "I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Itachi asked as a greeting. The boy stared at him thoughtfully. "Itachi", he stated. Itachi nodded. "Yes, that's my name. It is nice that you remember it. How are you feeling?" he repeated his question. The boy tilted his head to the side. "Tired and hungry", the boy answered.

"That is something I call straight forward", Itachi said, "But it isn't exactly what I wanted to know." The boy looked puzzled. "Then let me ask you this way. Does your body hurt?" Itachi questioned. This time the boy understood. "Bearable. My name is Sasuke. Thanks for bringing me here. I have to go soon", Sasuke stated mechanical. He swung his legs over the edge and tried to stand up only to break down immediately.

"Perhaps you should stay here until you are feeling better", Itachi suggested, not wanting to let the boy go. "I don't want to endanger you. Your family would hate me for it", Sasuke retorted. "I don't have a family anymore. I don't even remember about my past, so don't worry. I am aware of the risk", Itachi assured. "Really? Then you can help me. Can I stay here for a short time?" Sasuke inquired. "That's what I just proposed", Itachi replied and the hug around his waste told him that he would have a new roommate. "You are really nice Itachi, thanks", the boy mumbled and fell asleep against Itachi. The older man petted the boy's head and smiled when the boy snuggled closer.

Later that day the phone rang and Itachi went to answer it. He was standing in the kitchen. It was his business-phone what meant his client was probably trying to reach him. "Yes?" he asked. "Itachi?" a voice came from the other end. "Yes", Itachi repeated rolling his eyes. "I want to know if you fulfilled my assignment", the voice stated. "Yes", Itachi said the third time. "That means it exploded?" the voice ascertained itself.

"Yes", Itachi said again, not bothering to tell more. "There must have been a boy under the crowd? Did he die, too?" Itachi's throat went dry. "A boy?" he inquired. "Yes. There must have been a boy. He should have black hair. He has a harmful connection with one of my workers", the voice explained. "I killed everyone", Itachi lied. The voice sighed. "Thanks for doing the work. I will give you the money the usual way", the voice said and hung off.

Itachi sighed. The boy seemed to be more involved than Itachi had thought. Perhaps he could make the boy disappear and live a normal life with a foster family. Itachi looked at himself through a mirror. Did he want to let the boy go already? Was it the best decision?

When dinner was ready he walked into the boys room to watch the boy trying to entangle himself from the blankets. "Shall I help you?" Itachi asked smiling. A mumble came from under the blankets. "I take this as a yes", Itachi stated and helped Sasuke escape his prison. The boy clung to Itachi immediately. "I was afraid. I don't want to stay with this thing ever again", Sasuke said.

Itachi laughed. "It was just a blanket", Itachi stated. The boy looked really afraid. "OK, come with me to the kitchen. I cooked dinner", Itachi offered. They sat down at the table and ate in silence. Fortunately Itachi had made a bit more. The boy wolfed the food down as if he hadn't eaten anything in a long time. "We have to go to the doctor to make sure you are alright", Itachi explained. "I don't like injections", the boy stated while chewing. "Don't worry, Tsunade is a good doc. She just drinks a lot sometimes", Itachi said already grabbing his phone to make an appointment.

Please review if you liked it! And if you didn't, flamers are welcome, too!


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi knocked at the doctor's door and slowly entered it

Itachi knocked at the doctor's door and slowly entered it. "Hello Shizune", he said to a brown haired woman. "I called not to long ago. Is Tsunade here? I have a patient for her", he stated and moved aside for Sasuke to follow into the room. Sasuke looked at the ground shyly. Shizune smiled at him and nodded. "She will come every minute", she said and went to another room leaving the two alone.

Five minutes later Tsunade arrived. Sasuke eyed the blond haired woman suspiciously. "So, that's the kiddo you found, huh?" Tsunade asked and looked Sasuke up and down. "You should give him more to eat. Now, let's get started. You have to take off your shirt thus I can examine you", she ordered Sasuke. "Would you mind waiting outside?" she asked Itachi impatient. Itachi nodded and left.

Itachi stood in the hallway for fifteen minutes. He thought about how he himself had changed in just one day and wondered how he would change further when the door was thrown open. Sasuke stormed out the room and towards Itachi. He was still half naked and slid behind Itachi to hide. "What's the matter Sasuke?" Itachi worried as soon as he saw the shocked expression on the boy's face. "I don't want her to touch me further." Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi was startled. "I didn't anything", Tsunade now interfered. "He had no problem with me examine him and most of the injections, but when I wanted to take some of his blood for a few tests, he suddenly lost control and ran away", Tsunade explained.

Itachi nodded understanding. He remembered when the men in the lab had taken blood from the boy. "I'm sorry Tsunade. Perhaps we should do this another time. Are there any other tests you have planned?" he inquired. Tsunade shook her head. "He is fine, just needs a bit more to eat and he has to take care. I think he can catch a cold easily", she stated. "Then if you allow, we will leave, just send me the bill", Itachi said and waited for Sasuke to dress himself again before they left.

"Thanks Itachi. I'm sorry for troubling you", Sasuke apologized with a bow "That's ok. I saw those men in the lab take blood from you, I understand that you are afraid of it", Itachi simply mentioned. Sasuke didn't look up yet. "That's not the only thing…" he began and went silent but Itachi's interest was awoken. "You have another reason?" he asked. But he didn't get an answer. Instead Sasuke was walking towards their car and jumped in. Itachi made a mental note to come back to it later.

"Why did you become a killer?" Sasuke asked. Itachi didn't take his gaze from the road while speaking. "Not a long time ago I lost my family because of a disease. I'm the only survivor, it was a miracle. Then I was found by my sensei and he took me in and taught me how to be a killer. At the moment he is the one giving me most of my missions." Sasuke was silent. "Why were you with those men?" Itachi inquired. "I'm searching for someone. Something is wrong with my blood that's why I have to find him and show him a bit of my mind", Sasuke explained. Itachi risked a short glance. "Why?" he asked. "If you are presented at that time you will know. If not then you won't mind", Sasuke said and closed his eyes. Before Itachi could ask anything the boy was asleep.

Itachi carried Sasuke into the bedroom and tucked the little form in. He had to chuckle to himself. How would his sensei look when he would see the great killer Itachi in this current situation? Probably would he think he did something wrong during Itachi's training. Itachi thought this way, too. Though at the moment he didn't really care. He left the room to find out more about the boy. His aim was the location of his last mission.

Itachi exited the car and oversaw the once proud standing building in a large solitude. Now it was only ashes. The corpses had been removed. Itachi walked up and down, through the exploded halls and finally he eyed the rests of the main computer. He tried to find a clue who was the owner or at least who had build it thus Itachi could search for a list with all the names of possible owners. But he found nothing and he was sure that his sensei wouldn't tell him anything about the reason that his mission included killing Sasuke. He sighed defeated. He would have to find another way.

He was riding home when his phone started to ring. He activated the hands-free speaking system and waited for the other to speak. As always it was his sensei. "Itachi", the voice was cold, but Itachi still recognized worry behind it. "I heard that the boy is still alive. Didn't I ask you if he was dead?" Itachi was in an inner twist. He couldn't just be unthankful to his sensei. But an image of Sasuke made him feel weak. His silence was answer enough to his sensei "I give you time till next Saturday", the voice ordered. Itachi heard the beeping of the phone and pushed the button to make it stop. He had five days left. Five days to regain his old self and life by killing Sasuke… That's what he wanted, right?

Itachi stopped the engine and left his car. Then he walked to the door and entered the house. The lights were out and no sound was heard. Itachi tiptoed up to the room Sasuke was lying in. He had made the decision to make no decision yet. Why should he rush things? He opened the door only wide enough to look through. The bed was made properly and he could find nothing wrong except that the habitant was missing. Itachi searched through the whole building but Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

Itachi hit the wall next to him with his fist. He could go out and search for the boy but the possibility that he would find him in such a big city was near zero. Then his mind began to remember something that frightened him even more. What if those strange men tried to catch Sasuke again. He was too weak at the moment to defy himself. Itachi rushed onto the street. A car would be of no use. He had to run. The streets of the city were like a labyrinth. Itachi's head turned from side to side in search of the boy.

Three hours later he came back exhausted and sweating. He gave up on his search and guilt entered his mind when he noticed something. At the threshold of his house was someone cowering, curled up to save the warmth of his body. Itachi stretched out his hand at the familiar face and felt his heart beating faster when the boy began to snuggle up to the comfortable warmth. Itachi lifted the boy up again, waking him up this time. "Itachi?" the boy mumbled. "Where have you been?" Itachi inquired. Sasuke cuddled against Itachi's chest. "They didn't get you, did they?" he asked slowly instead of an answer. "No one got me, Sasuke. I wouldn't say I'm strong but though I work in a hard business I'm still alive, so I'm strong enough to take care of myself", Itachi answered.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke questioned. Itachi considered his answer for a moment. 'Searching for a hint who might have kidnapped and tortured you and then trying to find you by running through the streets', was out of question for him. It wouldn't fit Itachi's image. "I had a talk with my sensei." He was proud that he came up with something that was the truth but told the boy nothing. And Sasuke was too drowsy to ask further questions. Instead his eyes closed again.

Itachi's phone rang in the middle of his sleep. Groggily he answered. "We haven't heard from each other since a long time. Since the accident with the disease to be exact." The voice on the phone emphasised the 's' sounds in the words. "What do you want, Orochimaru? If it isn't important I'm going to kill you", Itachi threatened. He could already see the man smirk. "Don't you want to know why your normally so friendly sensei Kakashi wants you to kill the boy? Don't you want to know why you fell attracted to the boy? Who those men were and what they wanted from Sasuke?" Orochimaru inquired. "I listen", Itachi hissed. "Now, now. This isn't the right setting. Meet me at Chidori palace. I rented the suite. Be there tomorrow afternoon at ten o'clock", Orochimaru ordered and hang off.

Itachi cursed under his breath when soft padding sounds stopped in front of his door. The wooden object opened and revealed Sasuke. The boy saw that Itachi was awake, padded to the bed and crawled under the blanket next to him. Itachi watched the boy after his strange action, then he let go of his stoic attitude and lay down next to the boy, cradling him. He would get his answers by tomorrow, but he already knew he wouldn't like them.

The next morning came and the two figures stirred before their eyes opened fully and they were ready to face the new day. Sasuke looked at Itachi tired. "I had a dream last night. A dream I have often, it is more like a nightmare", Sasuke told Itachi to explain his behaviour. "I dream that I find the one I'm searching for but then he pushes me away. And I don't know where I should go", Sasuke said. "If you ever don't know where to go, then you can come here", Itachi offered petting the boy's head and stood up. Sasuke starred after him while the man walked off into the bathroom.

Itachi hurried to the bathroom. He was aware of the blush on his face. Cold water splashed into his face. What had made him say this? He wanted the boy to go away and not to come back. What was the matter with him?

"Do you mind if I go to the mall?" Sasuke asked while he gulped down his food. Itachi sipped at his tea. "No, I will accompany you. I need a few things from Akatsuki", Itachi explained. "Akaktsuki?" Sasuke asked. He had never heard the name. "Yes, it is a shop where you can find everything", Itachi stated.

The mall was a huge building with three stores and a little fountain in the middle. Sasuke's eyes were wide and glittered when he stared at the shops. He dragged Itachi from one to another until they arrived at Akaktsuki. Itachi opened the door and a bell rang through the shop. It was dark inside and only the light from a window illuminated the room. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand, causing the older male to chuckle.

"Hello Itachi, un. We missed you, un", a blond man greeted Itachi. "Deidara, here is a list of the things I need", Itachi said and handed the blond a list causing the blond to pout at the other's attitude. Deidara gave the list to red-haired man who disappeared behind a door. "And who is this, un?" Deidara asked looking at Sasuke.

"Is he your younger brother, un? He looks a like younger version of you, un." Itachi shook his head. "No, I only take care of him for a while", he explained, then he had an idea. "Say Deidara. Would you mind taking care of him for tonight? I have a meeting and don't want him to be alone. You still have a spare room, don't you?" Itachi questioned. Deidara was thrilled.

"Of course mini-Itachi can stay with us, un. That will be so great, un", Deidara cheered. Itachi nodded. "I will bring him to you around nine. Thanks Sasori." The red head handed Itachi a bag and Itachi gave him the money in return. "Well, see you later", Itachi said and left together with Sasuke.

Outside Sasuke turned to him. "Where are you going tonight?" the boy wanted to know. "I'm meeting an old acquaintance", Itachi said. It was silent. "Do I really have to stay with the guy/girl?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, and he is a guy", Itachi answered. They left and when they arrived at the car Itachi realised that Sasuke had hold onto his hand all the time. 'Must have been the reason for all those girls to giggle', he thought.

Not far away a figure was standing to watch them with a phone at his ear. "_How is it going?_" a voice asked through the phone. "Sasuke will be in our reach tonight as soon as Itachi will leave. We start at nine o'clock", the figure instructed. "_Good, don't forget why we are here_", the voice reminded. "Yes", the figure assured.

Itachi was led to the suite by one of the workers of Chidori palace. When he opened the door he could see Orochimaru already waiting for him. 'At least Sasuke is save with the others', Itachi thought while he sat down. "Nice of you to come and join me. Let's get to the point. Let me tell you about the boy's family first", Orochimaru began.


	3. Chapter 3

And a new chapter, sorry for the long wait I hope you like this chapter, if you thinkit is strange please tell me, I wasn't sure if the momentary storyline is the best or if i should change it

**Erasing chapter three:**

"The family of this boy has a special type of genes. With his help we can change the structure of other people and improve their abilities. Though only a few are able to 'be changed'. I want to be honest with you. I need the boy to produce more of them. If I get more I can defeat Konoha. We only were able to get two fighters. And Sasuke has his own mind, he escaped from our laboratory before we could do further tests. Konoha knows that. And that's the reason they want him to be dead. He is a threat for them and could be of great use for me", Orochimaru explained.

"And why are you telling me all this? Even what your plans with Konoha are?" Itachi questioned. "The changing of your body structure is like a disease. You understand? You are the only one who survived the effect caused by the boy's blood", Orochimaru began but before he could continue Itachi jumped up. "You did this? You killed my whole family?!" Itachi shouted.

Orochimaru folded his fingers and sighed. "Yes, I knew that not many would survive but I didn't expect it to be only one and that this one would be found by Konoha. Through your blood they found out the truth. When I took his blood I had to promise that the first of those who would become like him would stay with him forever. People in his hometown avoided him. They were afraid. So he wanted to have someone who likes him", Orochimaru stated. "If you bring me a bit of his blood, I will make sure that the boy can survive", Orochimaru offered. "Think about it. About how much the boy means to you. You have time till Saturday, understood?"

Itachi was left alone in the room. When everything was ordered in his mind he walked to the door and out towards his car. Sasuke was one of the reasons his family died but he had nothing to do with it. Itachi should hate him, but he couldn't. Had Sasuke known about all this? He dialled a number in his phone. "Kakashi, why do you want me to kill the boy?" he asked when he heard his sensei's voice. "You talked with Orochimaru." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"As long as the boy is alive Orochimaru can destroy Konoha. Konoha is as you know a killer institution. Orochimaru was thrown out after some forbidden experiments. But this boy could help him increase his force. I explain you how the boy's 'influence works'. First if it fails: the boy's genes fuse with the victim's blood and free energy during the process. This causes the body-temperature to go up. The blood tries to separate again and destroys itself. Only a few people have blood that can fuse without problems", Kakashi explained. "Like me", Itachi said.

"Correct. The boy's genes are inside your body though no one can use them the same way. That's the reason you are so strong. You have to kill the boy – not only for Konoha. One of the reasons is that Orochimaru will want to have the boy no matter what. It is a threat for you. He will try to kill you to get the boy. Another reason is that there is a group after the boy we couldn't identify. Then there is the other fighter they managed to produce. At the moment every side has one fighter. You know how talented you are and now imagine several fighters with your talent. They would be even stronger than Akatsuki once was", Kakashi explained.

"I'm a killer. I can take care of myself", Itachi returned. It was hard for him to focus on the road. "Yes, but if you protect the boy your abilities are reduced. And you won't be yourself anymore. You are like a son to me. Since your family's death I took care of you. Itachi, listen to me once. Don't die for this boy. Eliminate him now, before it's to late", Kakashi pleaded. "I understand", Itachi said and hung up.

"Sasu, come here, un. We want to play a game, un!" Deidara shouted. They had eaten together than watched a movie and now Sasuke was in his room reading. "Which game?" Sasuke asked while he descended the stairs. "Truth or dare, un", Deidara whispered in a tone that motioned it was secret. "Stop playing around, Deidara", Sasori advised. "You know the game I hope?" the shark-like guy with the name Kisame asked. Sasuke nodded. "Then let's start, un!" Deidara shouted. "Sasuke truth or dare, un?" he asked. Sasuke thought for a second. "Truth", he said. "Who are you in love with, un?" Deidara inquired. Sasuke eyes widened then he looked down flustered.

"You embarrassed the boy with the question", Kisame stated when he saw the look on the boy's face. "Then I guess, un. Is it Itachi, un?" Deidara questioned. Sasuke's face was now burning red. "Ha, hit it, un!" Deidara shouted. "I would have never thought anyone could fall in love with the cold hearted bastard", Sasori admitted. "Life is full of surprises. But I don't think he is cold hearted to the boy. He seemed to be very kind to him, so it is no wonder", Kisame mentioned. Sasori nodded. "Stop talking about it. Sasori, truth or dare?" Sasuke interfered. The topic was uncomfortable for him.

It wasn't that he was in love with Itachi. Or at least he wasn't sure. But the man had taken care of him and had saved him and most of all he could feel the bound between them. He wondered if Itachi really was the one promised to him.

Itachi was preparing his gun outside the house. It didn't seem like someone had noticed him coming. He could hear voices through on of the windows and thanks to the illuminated room he could see everyone sitting on the floor of the room talking. Sasuke appeared to be flustered and Itachi could imagine which game it was.

"I take dare", Sasori answered. "Bad choice", Kisame commented. "Why?" Sasori wanted to know. "Now he is going to take revenge for talking about him, un", Deidara explained. "Alright. I dare you to…" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted. "Sasuke truth or dare", a voice said from the window. Everyone turned their heads and watched Itachi jumping into the room. Sasuke didn't answer.

Itachi's eyes had a strange look on them. "If you say nothing I count it as truth. Is it truth that you are a part of Orochimaru's experiment?" Itachi asked his voice cold as ice. A click was heard and everyone in the room could see the gun in his hands. "Itachi, I don't know what this is about but I don't allow weapons in this house, un. Especially not against little Sasu, un", Deidara interfered. Itachi didn't look at him. His gaze was fixated on Sasuke. "I wait", he stated monotonously.

"Yes, I was part of the project though I had been to young to understand. It was with me like with every kid. Promise them sweets and they do whatever you want. Now it is my turn. Am I right if I say that you were part of the other half?" Sasuke returned. "Yes", Itachi said lifting his gun carefully. "What am I going to do with you now. Orochimaru wants you to kill Konoha. Kakashi wants you dead to save Konoha and I'm in the middle of it all", Itachi stated.

"But you are hesitating. If you want it all to be over just shoot", Sasuke prompted. "You would let me kill you that easily?" Itachi wondered. "What else should I do. It isn't as if I could do anything against it", Sasuke reminded. Itachi nodded slowly. "You should hurry or my former guardians will stop you. They should be near. They have the ability to find me everywhere. They even found me when I was with Orochimaru. They won't let you kill me, no matter what", Sasuke said.

"I see. Then what about this?" Itachi asked lifting his arm fully. He remembered the third group Kakashi had mentioned. 'The boy's guardians?' he deliberated.

The sound of a shoot echoed through the night.

"Itachi, what the hell are you doing?" Kisame shouted. Itachi had shot through a window on the other side of the room. "Who ever it was escaped", Itachi stated. "Not one of my guardians. I would have felt it", Sasuke noted. "And none of Konoha's men. I would have recognized him…" Itachi starred at Sasuke and the boy understood. "His name is Sai", Sasuke explained flatly.

"Wait, I need to catch up, un. Are you going to kill the boy or not, un?" Deidara asked. "I came to do it, but I can't kill him", Itachi sighed. "Kakashi is going to kill me for it", he added. "Then how about telling us everything. Perhaps we can help you", Sasori proposed. Itachi nodded and started to tell everything with a bit of Sasuke's help.

"He nearly shot this strange guy though he was hidden in the tree perfectly", a figure on the outside remarked. "Yeah, we waited to long to get Sasuke. We should come again later. First we have to find out more about this other boy", another one said. "Let's hurry up, I'm tired. Sasuke should be safe for the time being", the third said and they disappeared into the darkness.

"I get it now, un. So we will fight against Orochimaru because when he is gone we won't have any problems with Konoha any longer, un", Deidara shouted triumphantly. "It's easier said than done. Orochimaru has a great defensive system", Kisame mentioned, "we won't come into his headquarter easily." Sasuke starred at them. "Wait, you want to go there, too?" he asked confused. "Of course. That's what we are talking about", Sasori kind of scolded the boy. "But it will be dangerous. And you aren't involved." Sasuke was truly concerned.

"Don't underestimate them. They once were one of the most dangerous squad ever lived. They even messed with Konoha. But now their organisation is only a store. Time really changes things", Itachi sadly said. "That's right, un. But we still have some old connections, un. And we can't let this snake-like bastard get you, un. Especially because he just wants you for your body, un", Deidara reminded. "We will find a team strong enough to defeat Orochimaru, un." Kisame giggled. "Yes, take Tobi, our good boy. After all he liked Deidara very much", he said. "Don't make fun of me, un", Deidara pouted.

Sasuke laughed at their behaviour then he yawned loudly. "I'll bring the boy to his room. We have time till Saturday to discuss everything", Itachi explained. "You have to share the room with the boy. We only have one spare room", Kisame mentioned. Itachi nodded and carried the sleepy boy upstairs.

Itachi tugged the covers over both of them. "Can we see your guardians as our confederates?" Itachi asked the boy. "Not sure. They feel betrayed by Orochimaru who promised to help me. That was the reason I went with him first. Everyone feared they would die when they got to near to me. But that's not true", Sasuke admitted, snuggling nearer towards Itachi. "Now my guardians think that everyone is an enemy. Even when you help me in the end they will attack you", Sasuke ended.

Itachi closed his eyes to rest them. "We have to hurry up. You said this other boy is called Sai?" Itachi asked further. "Yes, we talked a few times. I was the only contact he was allowed to have – he wanted to have. I thought we could be friends but then came the order that they would make further tests with me. When they did the last test you rescued me. But they still need me", Sasuke said. Then Itachi remembered something.

"Orochimaru promised you that I would stay with you, right?" Itachi inquired curious. "If someone survives then he automatically has a bond with me. And I can influence him a bit. Not a lot but still. And Orochimaru fears that I will influence most of his soldiers. That's why he said I would get one friend and all others should belong to him. You aren't my possession or promised to me. Don't worry you can still have your own free will", Sasuke explained. "Can I stay with you nonetheless?" Itachi asked. Sasuke buried his head in the crock of Itachi's neck. "Of course you can."

Outside a figure was looming angrily. "I was the first. I am the one promised. Orochimaru might want to have Sasuke but I have other plans. I am the one that should be with him all the time. This bond can't be unreal", the figure murmured to himself.


End file.
